


Assorted Tumblr Ficlets from 2015

by babykid528, thatmysticbafflingwonder (babykid528)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF, Star Wars RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528, https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/thatmysticbafflingwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a bunch of ficlets from last year that I never cross-posted to AO3, so I'm making that my project for today. </p><p>Each chapter is a different one-shot. The Chapter Title will tell you the pairing and the prompt. Most are Pinto, but not <i>all</i>. So be sure to check the Chapter title and Summary. Additionally, most chapters are NOT rated higher than T, but there are a couple that are M. I'll put the rating in each Chapter Title, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris Pine/Patrick J. Adams - Brazil - Rated T

**Author's Note:**

> Chris/Patrick Summary: Chris is feeling a little lost in Brazil. Patrick is there for him, like always.
> 
> Warnings: Pining (of the Pinto variety); mentions of real life significant others; established polyamory

**"Your Weight Will Never Be Too Much For Me"**

* * *

 

Patrick hangs up the phone and hugs it to his chest while sitting outside their Brazilian lodgings. His back is pressed to the porch railing, his feet almost touching the siding of the house, and he’s soaking up the warmth of the Trancoso night with a smile on his face.

“How’s Troian doing?”

He looks over to see Chris leaning heavily on the doorjamb, silhouetted by the soft light glowing from the house behind him. Patrick smiles wider up at him, squeezing his fingers around his phone a little tighter before putting it down on the porch.

“She’s good,” he tells him. “She says hi.”

Chris nods a little and pushes off from the wall. He wavers, standing in the doorway a second longer before ultimately deciding to step forward and join Patrick. All of their friends are down the beach at the resort’s lounge, still drinking. Patrick had slipped away early to call home. Chris had apparently followed. Chris has been down in Brazil a few more days than Patrick and the pink burn on his skin has an almost purple hue in the starlit night. It should look ridiculous, but it doesn’t. It never does when it should, not with Chris. Not when the starlight reflects in Chris’ eyes, almost lighting them from beneath. The blue of his gaze is intense in the sunlight, but it’s ethereal in the night glow.

He sits beside Patrick, facing the opposite direction, his legs hanging off the porch as he leans on the railing and stares at the surf. Neither of them says anything for a while. They just sit close, listening to the waves, the distant strains of the lounge music, and the night sounds of the Brazilian shore. Patrick’s the one to speak up first, breaking through the white noise. 

“You’ve been having fun?” He asks. He knows better than to assume with Chris, no matter how many smiling photos he’s been seeing online of him.

Chris nods his chin against his crossed arms. “The guys are having a lot of fun,” he says.

Patrick gives him a tired look before saying his name. Chris turns and returns the same, tired look.

“Forget about them,” Patrick says. “I’m glad they’re having a good time, but what about you?”

They hold onto one another’s gaze for a few quiet moments before Chris sighs and averts his eyes to the water again.

“I know this isn’t Hawaii,” Patrick says then, voice quiet but steady. It’s bold of him to mention it, especially on their first night reunited, but Patrick has never shied away from the hard subjects with Chris and he doesn’t have any plans to start dancing around them now. He still feels bad for the way Chris flinches in response though and he reaches out his hand, pressing his knuckles to Chris’ thigh.

“No,” Chris says, voice tight, “This isn’t Hawaii.” Patrick nods at the agreement.

“Do you really wish it was?” He asks.

Chris sighs and scrubs at his face with one of his palms. He shakes his head as he answers, “I don’t even know anymore.”

Patrick hums in reply.

“Do you wish you were still in LA right now?” Chris asks Patrick.

Patrick shakes his head and says “No” faster than Chris was apparently expecting if the way his eyes widen are any indication. “I’m happy to be here,” Patrick promises.

Chris presses his lips into a thin line and studies him. Patrick lets him for a while without any further interruption. 

“You really mean that,” Chris finally says. It’s not a question.

Patrick presses his hand more firmly against Chris’ thigh and leans a little closer as he says, “I always mean it.”

Chris exhales then, the tension seeping out of his body as he slumps down a little further. Patrick stays close, leaning almost against Chris and he waits for the inevitable shift.

He doesn’t have to wait long. Chris turns his head, searching Patrick’s face for something he can’t seem to ask for with words, and then he leans in, pressing his lips to Patrick’s. It’s gentle but full of underlying need and Patrick doesn’t waste any more time before he reaches up to pull Chris closer so he can deepen it. Chris whines into it and wraps his hand around Patrick’s free one where it’s still pressed against Chris’ thigh. Patrick nips at Chris’ lower lip before leaning back. He scratches his nails against the back of Chris’ neck and scalp and smiles at him.

“We should take this inside before the others stumble home for the night,” he says, ever the pragmatist.

Chris nods, licking his lips. “They’ll be gone for a few more hours yet,” he says then, “But inside sounds good right now.”

Even though they’re both in agreement, they don’t move yet. Patrick can tell Chris is reluctant to stop touching him. So, Patrick leans in again, nuzzling Chris’ cheek affectionately, before kissing him once more, squeezing his hand tightly in his own. A reassurance. 

Chris clings to it.


	2. Chris Pine/Chris Evans (aka DoritoPie) - Lazy Sunday - Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Chris being lazy and sweet together, having a late morning in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little interlude in the universe started in [The Mutual Admiration Society](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2735711).

**“Come And Rest Your Bones With Me”**

* * *

 

Chris likes to tell himself that Sunday mornings are a rare indulgence, that Sunday mornings are the _one day_ of the week where he gets to laze about in bed until noon, mug of coffee steaming on the nightstand, the New York Times spread out and open to the crossword, with some soft jazz on in the background, and a favorite book nearby. He likes to call Sundays his "Spa Retreat Day Without the Spa Morning" (which John Cho laughs at him about before informing him that what he’s really describing is the "Old People Relaxation of Choice Morning" and no amount of “Spa” labeling can make him seem more hip and less geriatric than he really is at heart). And the thing is, even if he could get away with calling Sunday Morning his Spa Without the Spa morning, he can’t use that title to explain the fact that any day of the week where he doesn’t have to work early starts off  _exactly_  the same way.

Ever since he and Chris became a thing, morning runs and workout sessions quickly became a thing of the past. 

Ever since he and Chris became a thing, morning has become crosswords and cuddles and lazy kisses that taste like coffee and too much sugar.

Ever since he and Chris became a thing, mornings have become the part of the day they both cling to, the part of the day they use to build up the strength and the calm to get through everything else in their lives.

John might make fun of Chris because he’s officially become an old, settled man, but he and the rest of their friends not-so-secretly love what Chris has done for him. There’s a new chill element to the way Chris holds himself. His brilliant eyes which once seemed to broadcast loud and clear the roiling tumult of crystal blue waters churning restlessly in his soul now show a calm, deep clarity. He’s centered. In a way he’s never been before. Apparently laying in bed with the man he obviously loves and acting like an eighty-year-old for a few hours is something Chris has desperately needed. 

And though Chris’ friends may not know the other Chris that well yet, they can see it does wonders for him as well. As anxious as this new Chris can be, and as restless as their familiar Chris always was, they’ve both managed to come together in way that soothes them both. So, while Chris might like to pretend Sunday mornings are a rare indulgence, he knows better than to prevent that kind of lazy morning from happening as often as possible. Besides, Chris loves the way Chris looks in his glasses, hair sleep tousled, smiling as he brings them both coffee in bed (Chris got the last round for them and they like to take turns). He loves it so much that the crossword almost always has incomprehensible lines and pen marks across it’s surface, with more than a few drips of coffee, because Chris never has been able to keep his hands to himself. Not when Chris looks at him like that, eyes bright through their subdued tranquility. Not when Chris’ smile, a soft uptick at the edges of his mouth, is so obviously begging to be kissed.


	3. Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto - Hipster Music and Gardening - Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach catches Chris listening to Hipster music while he gardens.

**“It’s you and I who will hold out till the morning light.”**

* * *

 

Zach wakes up in bed alone. The sun is shining brightly through the shades, horizontal lines of light marking the spot where Chris should be. Zach takes a moment to stretch before throwing off the blankets and finding a clean pair of boxers and one of Chris’ stretched to death t-shirts to wear. He makes his way to the kitchen, Chris nowhere in sight, and notes that the clock on the stove says it’s already 11AM. He overslept.

Zach sighs and pours himself a mug of coffee, still steaming. He hums at the first sip, grateful for the warmth and caffeine. He then shrugs on a zip-up hoodie, slips on a pair of Chris’ flip flops, and goes out into the backyard, mug in hand. He hears Chris before he sees him and makes his way back toward the garden, fenced off from the rest of the yard.

“Maybe it’s your kiss, and your touch that makes me want you more than love,” Chris sings softly with the music playing on his phone, “All the lights followed closely behind, It’s you and I who will hold out till the morning light.”

Chris is standing, dirty gardening gloves discarded at his feet, carefully surveying his recently weeded and staked tomato plants. Zach smiles and takes one more sip of coffee before leaving it on the step stool by the garden fence. “Hey,” he says, reaching out and squeezing Chris’ shoulders before running his palms down across his chest and hugging Chris securely, his chest pressed tight to Chris’ back.

Chris relaxes instantly into the contact. Zach can feel him smile even though he can’t quite see it. “Hey,” Chris replies. “Did you just get up?”

“Yeah,” Zach nods, bumping his chin against Chris’ shoulder. “You shouldn’t have let me sleep so late.”

“You were exhausted,” Chris says with a little shrug.

“I was,” Zach agrees.

There’s no use in arguing when it’s true. It felt like he’d been living on different planes the last few weeks. Being home, finally, had felt like such a relief, Zach barely made it through dinner before starting to nod off.

“Sorry I didn’t stay in bed with you,” Chris says then.

They had both made promises the night before to reacquaint themselves, properly, after Zach had some sleep. Zach hadn’t expected to sleep quite so late, sure, but even so he had still expected Chris to be there when he woke.

“I have to admit, I was a little disappointed to wake up alone,” Zach says. The ‘again’ goes unsaid, but it still hangs in the air between them.

Neither of them is a stranger to long distance relationships. There’s no way they could be in their profession. But this, this thing between them, has made the distance seem more unbearable than it’s ever felt before. Chris reaches up and takes Zach’s hands in his own.

“I meant to be back before you woke up,” He admits. “That compost delivery I’ve been waiting for the last two weeks finally arrived this morning, though, so I had to deal with that, and then the tomatoes looked like they needed some help…”

He sounds so sorry, so repentant, that Zach can’t help chuckling. “Far be it from me to keep you from saving a tomato in distress,” Zach says, grin audible.

Chris laughs then, shaking them both with the vibrations of it, and Zach joins him, burying his face in the side of Chris’ sun-warmed, sweat-slick neck. He presses an open-mouthed kiss there, tasting Chris and the scent of the garden clinging to his skin. Chris doesn’t waste any time after that. He turns in Zach’s arms and presses their mouths together in a hungry kiss, like he didn’t get the chance to the night before. It’s slow, languid even, and it makes Zach’s toes curl.

“Hey,” Chris says, his voice and smile quiet when they part.

“Hey,” Zach replies, his own smile wide and brash.

“Welcome home,” Chris says, brushing his nose against Zach’s once before kissing him again. “I really missed you.”

Zach clings a little tighter at that admission. It’s not that he ever for a moment thought that Chris didn’t miss him. After all, he knows Chris. He knows _them_. They always miss one another, even when they’re mad or upset with one another. It’s still unbelievably reassuring to hear it said though.

“I missed you too,” He manages to say after a moment.

Chris’ smile widens. “Let’s head back inside,” He says. “I need a shower and then we need to get back in bed.”

He waggles his eyebrows then and Zach laughs, helplessly, hopelessly. “Okay,” He agrees, “But I want in on that shower.”

“Well, yeah,” Chris says, smile morphing into a smirk. “Who else would wash my back?”

Zach laughs, taking Chris’ offered hand, and following him back inside.


	4. Chris Pine/Chris Evans (with Zachary Quinto/Miles McMillan) - Gay Beekeepers - Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is really passionate about bees.

“Colony Collapse Disorder is a real serious issue,” Chris says, gesturing wildly with a piece of croissant.

Chris puts his hand on his shoulder as he deposits the fresh pot of coffee on the table. He leans in then and takes a bite of the pastry before Chris can flail it again at Zach.

“Hey!” Chris protests and Chris just grins at him, mouth full of flaky deliciousness, and gives him a quick, chaste kiss. Chris’ indignation melts into fondness and Zach makes gagging sounds.

“Shut up, you,” Chris tells him before turning back to the kitchen to get something else he forgot. (Jam, probably.) “I’ve put up with a lot of disgusting schmoop from you and Miles over the years. You can just suck it up and deal with it in reverse now.”

“He makes a very good point,” Miles says, voice soft and filled with amusement.

“He really does,” Zach concedes before leaning over and giving Miles a quick kiss.

“See, this is what I’m talking about here,” Chris says when he rejoins them, collapsing gracefully into the seat closest to Chris and leaning toward him slightly. Chris gives them all an indulgent smile before shaking his head and refocusing.

“We were having an actual discussion here,” he reminds everyone.

“More like you were having a rant here,” Zach corrects, grinning like the Cheshire Cat when Chris visibly bristles. He loves making him crazy - he says it’s the Best Friend’s Prerogative - and it’s so easy to make it happen.

“Babe,” Chris soothes him with a hand on the nape of his neck. “Zach’s just being his usual asshole self. You’re preaching to the choir. Mr. and Mr. Eco Club here are very concerned about the bees.”

Chris takes a deep breath and settles, eating a little of what’s left of his croissant.

Chris shoots Zach a pointed look and Zach sags a little too. “Seriously,” he says, “I am in complete agreement with you that this is a huge issue.” Chris nods.

“So do you have the hive set up already?” Miles asks. Chris gives him a grateful smile before nodding, excitement renewed.

“Yeah, we got it all set up last month,” he says. “A professional beekeeper came by and showed us how to work and care for the hive. It’s one of those new, Australian Flow hive designs. It’s incredible. We still need to check on the bees occasionally, but the honey is harvested without disturbing them.” He turns and smiles at Chris and Chris can’t stop himself from smiling back. Zach actually lets out a little ‘aww’ sound then and Chris just shushes him.

“Seriously,” Zach tells them, “I’ve never seen cuter gay beekeepers in all my life.”

“I completely agree,” Miles tells them.

Chris just ignores their teasing, scratches his nails against the back of Chris’ neck, and revels in the little shiver it causes before he leans in for another kiss.


	5. Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto - Kitten - Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Zach get kittens.

“This is borderline obscene…” Zach says. He’s stopped dead in his tracks, almost frightened by the prospect of stepping over the threshold and into their bedroom to join Chris.

“Daddy’s home,” Chris coos, excitedly. Zach shakes his head.

“Okay,” he says, “Forget the borderline part. This is straight up, definitely obscene.”

Chris ignores him and scoops up two small balls of fluff off of their comforter, holding them both out Simba-style, so they can focus their tiny eyes on Zach. Zach sighs, melting at their confused faces, and finally enters the room.

“We all missed you today,” Chris tells him, swaying the two small kittens a little as they loudly mew in his hands. Zach takes them from Chris’ outstretched hands - saves them really - and greets them both with a small kiss to the head. Chris falls back on the bed, happier than he’s looked in weeks, and just watches them.  

“And how are Harry Jr. and Meryl Streep doing this evening?” Zach asks.

Chris shakes his head. “Seriously, we can’t name her that,” he says.

“Why?” Zach asks laughing. “Just because you worked with Meryl…”

“It’s not because I worked with Meryl,” Chris tells him, voice filled with mirth. “It’s because I worked with _Anna_. And Anna actually is our friend, and visits us sometimes, and will mercilessly and _publicly_  make fun of us both if she ever finds out our girl’s name.”

_Our girl’s name_. Zach’s smile widens at how increasingly paternal Chris has sounded since rescuing the kittens.

“We’d be better off naming her Anna, at that rate,” Chris finishes.

Zach laughs, “That sounds great to me.”

Chris half-heartedly throws a pillow in Zach’s direction, purposely missing hitting him, and then reaches back out to pull Zach and kittens closer.

“She is a pretty ridiculous kitten,” Chris concedes, taking both babies back from Zach to drop them onto the comforter, “Anna might actually be the perfect name for her.”

Zach’s laugh gets cut off as Chris leans forward to kiss him, the usual quiet surrounding them filled with soft kitten sounds. They smile against one another’s mouths, basking in the warmth of their home.


	6. Chris Pine & Zachary Quinto - Text to Wrong Recipient - Rated M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach is out to lunch when he gets a _very_ surprising text that is _definitely_ not meant for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Accidental Outing; Dick Pics; Secondhand Embarrassment; Pre-Slash

Zach is in an unofficial meeting with Neal and Corey (AKA they are having lunch and charging it to Before the Door’s accounts), when he gets a text. He doesn’t think anything of it, just grabs his phone mid-sentence and pulls up iMessage on autopilot. It’s when he glances at the screen and actually sees the words written that his entire world shifts.

> _Fuck your cock is HUGE, baby!!! I need it in me again ASAP!!!_

As if the message wasn’t startling enough, Zach hazards a confused glance at the sender and damn near dies as he chokes on the words now caught in his throat.

“Zach?” Neal asks, concerned. Zach just waves him off, promises he’s okay, and grasps for his glass of sparkling water. He gulps mouthfuls, breathing raggedly in and out through his nose as he swallows.

“Just keep talking,” He tells them, voice strangled sounding as he continues to try to regulate his air flow. “I’m just. I need to hit the bathroom quickly.” He hopes they don’t notice the way he clutches his phone in a white knuckled grip as he escapes their worried attentions.

Once he’s safely away in the bathroom, locked alone in a stall, he opens up the text one more time.

> _Fuck your cock is HUGE, baby!!! I need it in me again ASAP!!!_
> 
> Sender: Chris Pine.

_Chris Motherfucking Pine._ _Or, Fatherfucking, in this case,_ Zach’s brain supplies, not at all helpful.

“Christopher has had a huge dick in his ass recently,” Zach mumbles aloud, into the silent, empty restroom, as he tries to desperately reorient himself, “And he wants it there again. And he’s sent me a text about it completely on accident. And now I’m fucking talking to myself in a bathroom stall…”

He trails off at the absurdity of the whole situation before he scrubs the hand not holding his phone across his still dumbfounded face.  _Christopher Pine, my previously strictly heterosexual best friend, fucking fucks men and LOVES IT and I HAD NO FUCKING IDEA???_  Zach’s brain, once again, very unhelpfully supplies. Before he can freak out any more, his text alert chimes again and since he hasn’t learned his lesson already, he checks it, without taking a moment to think if that is wise or not.

And, of course, in hindsight, it’s really fucking not. Because, now, not only is he rereading that last text Chris obviously sent him erroneously, but he’s also face-to-face with a picture of a very hard cock, being squeezed by a fist. And while Zach’s never been up close and personal with Chris’ junk before, no matter how often he’s dreamed about it, he’d certainly know Chris’ hand anywhere. 

And _fuck._ Because that little {…} bubble is up, which means Chris is about to send another message. And Zach’s honestly not sure his heart can take it.

> _Holy fuck!_

That’s what the latest one says. Zach didn’t think he could feel anything else on top of the horror and embarrassment and the shock and low-level thrum of arousal he’s been feeling since that first text came in, but the realization that Chris either a) just came while texting him, thinking about some other guy’s big cock, or b) just realized he texted Zach instead of whomever he meant to text in the first place, is magically able to add a whole new level of horrified embarrassment to this whole situation. When Zach’s phone starts ringing, he knows that it must’ve been the latter option. Part of him wants to ignore the call, pretend the texts never happened, but the other part of him wants fucking answers. He hesitates for just a split second before answering it.

“Oh God, Zach-” Chris begins, but Zach cuts him off.

“Have you been queer this whole time and you never thought to tell me?” Zach’s tone is more than a little hurt and demanding. It shuts Chris up instantaneously. 

“Because the last thing I ever expected to hear from you was how much you love cock up your ass,” Zach says, feeling his righteous indignation in the face of this ridiculous situation build at the sound of Chris’ silence on the other end of the line. “Especially when you know how hard it was for me to come out as a cock lover myself. When hearing that you understood would have been really comforting. Especially since I’ve always been more than a little in love with you!”

And there he goes, saying far too much. Zach joins Chris in the stunned silence between them, feels it widen like a cavern and threaten to swallow them both whole. This is not a conversation he ever imagined having. Not like this, anyway. But life, real life, is apparently feeling incredibly sadistic towards him at the moment.

“Chris, say something,” Zach says finally, and beneath his still fiery tone, his words feel resigned and tired.

“I didn’t mean for you to find out this way,” He says, voice tight in a way Zach knows means he’s holding back tears or panic or both.

“Did you mean for me to find out at all?” Zach asks, letting the anger bleed out and the hurt seep into his tone.

Chris takes a shaky breath and Zach can picture him running his hand through his hair, or rubbing his beard. “Yeah,” he says. “I mean. I wanted to. For a long time.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Zach asks.

The silence stretches out to fill that gap between them before Chris finally mumbles. “Because if I told you then I wouldn’t be able to keep the fact that I’ve been in love with you for years a secret any longer.” He manages to sound both resigned and angry all at once. Zach’s pretty sure both of those emotions are fair in this moment.

“Zach?” Corey’s voice calls out in the bathroom. “Is everything okay?”

Zach pulls the phone away from his mouth, hugs it to his chest, and calls out, “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks. Just making a quick phone call.”

“Okay, man,” Corey says. “We’re almost done eating though, so wrap things up soon?”

“Yeah, will do,” Zach promises. 

He waits for the bathroom door to swing shut again, the signal that he’s alone again, for the time being, before he puts the phone back to his ear. Chris is gone though. The call has been ended.

> _We should talk later_ , a new text arrives before Zach can take the phone from his ear again.

Zach is impatient at the best of times. He wants answers and he wants them yesterday. But deep down he can imagine what this moment must be costing Chris: first, to inadvertently out himself as less-than-straight; second, to inadvertently out himself as in love with his best friend… It’s a lot at once. Especially over the phone. Zach sighs, rubs his face once more, and clicks around on his phone before texting a reply.

> _I’ll be around when you’re ready. Just say the word._

Chris doesn’t reply, but Zach doesn’t expect him too. He’ll reach out when he’s ready. In the meantime, Zach’s booked on the next redeye flight from NYC back to LA before he even leaves the bathroom stall. He is impatient at the best of times, after all, and Chris will be expecting him.


	7. Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto - Reunion - Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris anxiously awaits his reunion with Zach before the start of filming Star Trek Beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Missed Opportunities; Pining; New Opportunities; Hope

Chris is a mess. He knows he’s a mess. Even if he didn’t have at least ten people in his life - including Katie, Patrick, and even _Joe_  - reminding him every chance they could that he’s a mess, he would still be self-aware enough to just know _that he is a fucking mess_. It’s not his fault, though. Not really. Not since he met Zach, anyway. Everything since he met Zach is entirely Zach’s fault. And while that seems a little unrealistic, while that claim might make people like Katie and Patrick roll their eyes, Chris is content just knowing Joe would agree with him. Because Zach is a life ruiner. A life ruiner of epic proportions. One that once smiled at Chris so sweetly, as he stole Chris’ God-forsaken heart right out from under his ribs, and then never even acknowledged the thievery or even realized just what he’d done. Chris being a mess is _completely_ Zach’s fault.

That’s why he can’t stand still as he waits alone in this house, the one the studio has rented for him and Karl during their stay in Vancouver. Zach will be arriving soon, staying just around the block, _like old times._ Fur babies in tow. But otherwise blissfully alone and newly _single_. Chris’ hands shake a little and his tongue darts out to swipe a frantic sort of lick across his bottom lip. He squeezes his hands into fists to try to still them, and mumbles to himself about having had too much coffee earlier. The coffee is the easy explanation for why he can’t sit still. It’s also the easy explanation for why his heart starts wildly palpitating when a rental car pulls up in front of his place.

Chris hesitates just long enough to see the car park before he’s out the door, face split into a painful smile. “Zachary Quinto, sir,” he calls out as he watches Zach exit the car. He’s alone, so Chris knows he’s already been to his place and dropped off the dogs. 

Zach laughs as he approaches him and Chris can see just how wild he looks in the reflective lenses of Zach’s aviator sunglasses. He can’t seem to bring himself to care though, not when Zach steps in close and wraps his arms around him tightly.

“Sir?” Zach asks, voice tired but full of mirth. Chris can feel him shift in his arms, not ending the embrace, just moving in it, and he holds Zach a little bit closer once he’s settled against him.

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Chris replies.

“Did you have too much coffee this morning?” Zach asks. His tone is teasing, but the question feels so intimate. Like,  _you-know-me-so-well, you-don’t-even-really-need-to-ask-that-question_  levels of intimate. 

“Yeah, probably,” Chris lies on a laugh.

The hug ends reluctantly. Chris doesn’t want to let Zach go, has never wanted to let Zach go, but, Zach was never really his to keep. Not for very long. And the memory of that stings. 

_What he wouldn’t give to change that truth._

Zach claps his shoulder, grinning like the Cheshire cat, as he takes in Chris’ appearance. “You look like you’re doing really well, man,” he says to him, tightening his fingers slightly.

Chris searches Zach’s own appearance. Notes that he’s still wearing his sunglasses, that they don’t hide the tired lines at the corners of Zach’s eyes, or the new wrinkle in the middle of his forehead. He notes that his smile, though genuine, is just another mask to cover how tired he’s felt, and not just because of the long flight. Chris takes a deep breath, holds it in his lungs a little longer than usual, and exhales slowly, leaning into Zach’s touch, that point of connection between them. And he watches the way the exhaustion underlying Zach’s mirth both intensifies and seeps away a little more.

“You look good yourself,” Chris tells him.

It’s not a lie, it’s never a lie. Zach literally _always_  looks good. Even at his worst. Zach brushes it off though with a quick shake of his head and a brittle-sounding laugh.

“Not like you,” he insists. And there goes Chris’ heart again, fluttering a quick staccato off-rhythm in his chest at the _something_  in Zach’s tone, the something Chris has never heard directed his way before.

“Must be the Vancouver air,” Chris says, voice sounding choked, even to himself. Zach gives his shoulder another squeeze before nodding at the house.

“Let’s go sit down,” he says. Chris nods, turning to lead the way, already regretting the loss of Zach’s touch before his hand even leaves his shoulder.


	8. Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto - A Nap - Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Zach share a nap. 
> 
> (Written for the Signs of Affections Prompt Meme)

Chris remembers vividly when Zach and he first figured out this thing between them. Long before they could put a name to it. Even longer before they knew it as love. They had leaned into one another at the club they were in with Simon and Karl, in Berlin, and they couldn’t seem to lean back out. Now, Chris knows they never could lean back out. They were always reaching for one another, even when they had no idea it was happening. Especially when they had no idea it was happening.

Simon had given Karl a weird look before they both announced they needed to head back to the hotel, abandoning Zach and Chris before either of them could even respond. They had looked at one another then, confused and searching for answers, and they’d ordered another round of drinks. And then another. Before they knew it, they were pink-cheeked, howling with laughter on the sidewalk, and stumbling together back to their hotel. It was just a thirty-minute walk, but it took an hour. They’d stumbled along, shoulders crashing together like waves and shore amidst their thunderous glee. They’d stayed close the entire ride up in the elevator, Chris crowded into the corner by Zach’s warm body, as he whispered ridiculous stories at Chris as if he were in some sort of personal competition to see just how loudly he could make Chris laugh. When they reached Chris’ room, they stumbled inside together, under the guise that they would have another drink from the mini-bar before bed. But they barely managed to close the door and hear the lock click before Chris was reaching out to run his fingers over Zach’s laugh-lines, Zach’s face going suddenly soft. His eyes seemed to shine with all the things Chris was feeling inside in that moment and they’d leaned into one another again, giving into the inevitable, and kissed.

Every touch that night had been frantic, full of unbridled desire, brimming over and threatening to drown them as they desperately held on and gasped one another’s names into their hot skin.

Chris remembers it vividly. He remembers it as he pulls up to their house late on a Saturday morning after finishing a meeting for his newest play. He remembers it as he sees Zach’s car parked and the windows of the living room empty. He remembers it as he toes off his shoes by the front door, beside Zach’s. He remembers it as the dogs whine softly until he shushes them with soft reassurances that it’s just him. He remembers it as he leans on the door jamb, watching Zach asleep in their bed, book forgotten open on the bedside table, his back curled as if waiting for Chris to curl up around him. Chris doesn’t even take his clothes off before crawling in on his side and wrapping himself around Zach. Zach hums out a contented breath at the touch and leans back against Chris, wrapping his hands around Chris’ arms to hold him close. Chris presses a kiss to the side of his neck.

“Did your meeting go well?” Zach asks, voice rough with sleep.

“Yeah,” Chris says, lips still pressed to Zach’s sleep-warmed skin. “Everything was sorted and we’ll start read-throughs next week.”

Zach releases a happy little sigh and Chris can picture him smiling even though he can’t see it at this angle.

“Sorry, I didn’t wait for you to get back home,” he says. Mid-Saturday naps, when both of them are home, are something they’d initiated out of necessity. Both so exhausted from the work they are constantly doing. 

“It’s okay,” Chris assures him, holding him a little tighter. Zach’s been running ragged, producing this new movie. Chris knows he’s been counting down the days until their next Saturday together.

As he falls asleep again in Chris’ arms, Chris remembers again that first time together. That frantic pull and fevered need. He thinks about how gradually it had settled within them. When Zach is rested, when they’re both rested, they’ll share some lazy kisses before making lunch. They’ll do whatever needs to be done around the house, or with the dogs, and then they’ll order something in for dinner before going to bed together. When they start pulling at one another’s clothes, it won’t be that frantic, confused rush of want. It will be a slow-burning need, one fed on years of learning one another, memorizing one another. Chris sighs happily at the thought, settles closer to Zach, and drifts into a comfortable sleep. 


	9. Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto - A Drunk Kiss - Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Zach have an important conversation after a few drinks.

“Do you ever think about something so much that it’s the only think you can think about, even when you’re telling yourself _no, stop, this is a stupid fucking think to be thinking about_?”

Chris blinks slowly as he takes in what Zach just said. “Did you really just say ‘think’ four times in one breath?” He asks.

Zach chuckles and shakes his head. “That’s not the point, Chris.”

“I can’t tell what the point is, to be honest,” he replies. “There was so much to think about there.”

As soon as the words have left Chris’ mouth, he bursts into laughter. His already pink cheeks are cherry red when he’s finished. Zach, despite himself, can’t stop from joining in with his own giggles.

“That was the shittiest pun to ever pun,” he tells Chris.

Chris just waves him off and takes another sip of his beer before gesturing with his bottle. “Whatever, man, I’m fucking hilarious,” he says.

It’s matter-of-fact, not defensive, and Zach can’t bring himself to argue about it. Not that he really wants to. Chris is hilarious, even when he’s not trying to be. “You’re totally ignoring what I was saying,” he says, suddenly jerking his thoughts back to before Chris derailed them.

“I’m sorry,” Chris says, looking remarkably sober for someone who has been swaying in his seat for the last hour. “Ask me again?”

Zach releases a long sigh, pulls in a deep breath, and asks, “Do you ever think about something so much that it’s all you can think about, even though you don’t want to think about it at all?”

There. That came out a little more coherently. He’s proud of himself. Chris seems to ponder the question before he puts his beer down on the coffee table, right beside his coaster. Zach cringes.

“Yeah,” Chris finally says. “Yeah, I think I know what you mean.”

Zach moves Chris’ beer onto his coaster and deposits his own on a coaster beside it while Chris answers. When he turns his attentions back to Chris, he’s sucks in a quiet gasp at the intensity of Chris’ gaze. “You been thinking about anything in particular?” Chris asks, eyes searching Zach’s face.

Zach tries to fight it, but he knows as soon as he looks into Chris’ eyes again that his gaze darts to Chris’ lips and Chris sees it happen. Before he can make his apologies and mitigate the situation so it doesn’t become any worse, Chris leans into his space. He stops when their noses bump, waits to see if Zach will pull away or object, and then he lets out a little groan and seals their mouths together. Chris’ tongue is cool from the beer, but rapidly warming as it seeks entrance in Zach’s mouth and Zach is consumed by heat as he reaches and pulls Chris closer.

“I’ve been thinking thoughts I didn’t think I could think, too,” Chris says, soft words spoken against Zach’s lips. Zach half-sobs a laugh. The whole situation is so absurd, so beyond anything Zach ever imagined could happen. Surreal.

Chris presses the fingertips of one hand against Zach’s cheek, holds on tight to his arm with his other hand, and he pulls Zach into another kiss, just as soft. Zach can’t help but wonder what it will be like to do this when his head isn’t swimming. Chris pulls him closer, angles the kiss a little differently, and deepens it. Zach’s pretty sure he won’t have to think about any ‘what-ifs’ with Chris any longer. He’ll know all the answers soon enough.


	10. Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto - A Promise - Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach makes a promise he doesn't keep.

“ _I can only give you love that lasts forever.._.” Zach hears Chris before he sees him when he enters their home. “ _And a promise to be near each time you call.”_

Zach finds him swaying by the kitchen sink, singing loudly along with his phone radio as he washes the dishes that have been piling up for the last couple of days. The dishes Zach said he’d wash the night before but he hadn’t.

“Chris,” he says, softly. He doesn’t want to startle him, but it’s inevitable when he’s like this, absorbed in a task. He gasps out his surprise, fumbling the lyrics of the song as it continues to play around them. He jumps just a little at the shock before he turns his head to smile at Zach.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” he says.

“I know,” Zach smiles back before sauntering over and wrapping his arms around Chris from behind. “I was supposed to wash these dishes.”

Chris shrugs a little, bumping Zach’s chin where it rests over his shoulder. “You’ve been busy,” he says.

Zach tightens his hold and nuzzles at the back of Chris’ neck. “Yeah, well,” he sighs. “I promised.”

“It’s okay,” Chris assures him. “You keep the important promises.”

Zach presses a kiss to Chris’ skin and Chris begins to sing along with the song again as it ends.

“ _If you’re wondering what I’m asking in return, dear, You’ll be glad to know that my demands are small.”_ He sways them both as he continues, _“Say it’s me that you’ll adore, For now and evermore. That’s all.”_

“That’s all,” Zach finishes the song, the words echoing like a promise. They both know he’ll keep this one.


	11. Idris Elba/Chris Pine - An Apology - Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day of filming, Idris has a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the [I Need a Little Love To Ease the Pain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4599222) Universe.
> 
> Warnings: Missed Opportunities and Pinto Pining; The Crunch of Angst

“That was fucking hard work today,” Idris groans as he and Chris leave set that evening. Chris grunts in response, words lost to him at the moment, while he checks his phone. The others left hours ago, but Chris and Idris had new fight choreography to rehearse. 

“Did you drive in this morning?” Idris asks. Chris looks up, distracted by the lack of texts, and blinks a few times, staring at Idris.

“No,” he finally replies. “No, I had one of the studio cars pick me up.”

Idris hums thoughtfully.

“Did you drive in?” Chris asks after a few beats. An afterthought.

“Yeah, I did,” he says, gesturing toward the lot in front of them. The only thing there is a motorcycle.

“Is that a Ducati Multistrada?” Chris asks, jaw going slack.

“1200,” Idris says with a nod.

“You bought a fucking motorcycle?” Chris says, equal parts disbelief and awe. He approaches it slowly, watches the way it gleams under the lot lights.

“You really bought a Ducati Multistrada 1200…” he says, trailing off. As if the third time saying it will somehow make it more believable.

“Do you want a lift home?” Idris asks.

Chris’ head, just starting to stop spinning after this big surprise, suddenly starts spinning at a whole new velocity after that offer. He reaches out his free hand and brushes his fingertips across the handle of the bike. “Are you serious?” he asks.

Idris steps in close then, presses up against Chris’ side, and wraps his fingers loosely around Chris’ wrist, trapping the hand holding his phone between them.

“I’m always serious about you,” he says.

_Unlike someone else._  Chris hears the unspoken words loud and clear. His throat tightens and he fights to swallow against it.

“Let’s go for a ride,” Chris manages, voice strangled. When he meets Idris’ gaze, he’s floored by the heat smoldering within those kind eyes. How he can be so comforting and so discomfiting at once is a mystery to Chris. It probably always will be. 

Chris reaches out with his free hand and brushes his fingers across Idris’ cheekbone. It feels like an apology.  _I’m sorry I still think of him constantly._

Idris leans in and presses his lips to Chris.’ Acceptance.  _I don’t expect you to stop all at once, but I’ll do my best to redirect you because you’re worth it_. 

Chris leans into it. Grateful. When they step apart, he pockets his phone and doesn’t look at it for the rest of the night.


	12. Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto - A Frightened Kiss - Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach gives everyone a bit of a scare.
> 
> (Written for the Signs of Affection Prompt Meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Health Scare; Worried Brother; Worried Boyfriend; Hurt/Comfort

“Zach?” Joe’s voice calls out.

Zach calls back, “Here!”

It takes another few moments before the curtains rustle, but then Joe is standing before him and Zach is breathing a soft sigh of relief.

“Are you okay?” Joe asks, arriving at Zach’s side in three long strides. He puts his hand on Zach’s head in the way he hasn’t since they were kids, and he scritches at Zach’s scalp. It’s a comforting gesture, one meant to comfort himself as much as it’s meant to comfort Zach, and Zach is grateful for it. He reaches up, careful not to dislodge his IV from the back of his hand, and he holds onto Joe’s forearm.

“Did you talk to mom?” Joe asks.

Zach sighs but nods. “Yeah,” he says. “I had to basically beg her not to come out on the next available flight.”

“You know how she worries,” Joe says. “You know how I worry, too.”

Zach snorts and nods, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Joe watches him, studies him a little longer, and then returns the smile too.

“What were you even thinking?” he asks.

Zach feels his face heat. “I was thinking it’s a dumb idea to eat before I go for my run, especially since I don’t want to throw up while paps might be around,” he says.

“You didn’t stop to think that maybe not eating before running, or not drinking the recommended amount of water to hydrate yourself before running, and then passing out in front of a cafe after running, so an ambulance needed to be called to pick you up, wouldn’t be more embarrassing, in the end, than a little puke on camera?” Joe asks.

Zach doesn’t have an adequate response lined up for that.

“Yeah, didn’t think so,” Joe sighs. He rubs Zach’s scalp once more before removing his hand from his brother’s hair and pulling a chair over beside his bed.

The emergency room the EMTs brought Zach to is surprisingly quiet for a summer afternoon and the bed beside Zach’s is empty. Joe has plenty of room to sit beside him. He takes Zach’s IV-free hand in his, squeezes it gently, and doesn’t let go.

“You know the only reason mom’s not flying here right now is because she knows I’m here, right?” Joe says.

Zach nods and turns his hand so he can squeeze Joe’s palm to his own. “I know.” Joe gives a little nod. They sit in quiet for a few more moments while they wait for the doctor to come by with any new information. The nurse said he’d be discharged within a few hours, they just wanted to give him some IV fluids to rehydrate him and get some food in his system before giving him the all clear. That was a few hours ago though and Zach hadn’t seen anyone other than Joe since.

“What’d Chris say when you spoke to him, by the way?” Joe asks, breaking the silence. “He must’ve lost his shit.”

Zach can feel his heart drop. It must be reflected on his face because Joe looks instantly worried.

“Oh shit,” he breathes out, pulling his hand away from Joe’s and fumbling for his phone. Joe does the same.

“You didn’t fucking call him?” Joe hisses, voice accusing, as he grabs for his own phone. “It’s been all over the local news already!”

Before either of them can find Chris’ name to call him, a bustling sound rings beyond the curtain.

 _“Sir, you can’t run in h–”_ Before the nurse can finish chastising, there’s a rush of air past the curtain, and Chris is bursting through it. He stops, only for a second, to make sure it’s Zach in the bed, and then he’s approaching Zach in two strides, chest heaving as he struggles to catch his breath.

“Did you run the whole way here?” Zach asks, gobsmacked.

Chris just shakes his head once, a quick, jerking motion, before he gives Zach a once- then twice-over.

“He’s okay?” he asks, turning to Joe as he gasps for air. 

Joe nods. “He was just dehydrated and hungry,” He assures Chris. “The doctors swear he’s otherwise fine.”

Chris heaves a labored sigh and nods. “Okay.”

“Chris,” Zach says, reaching his IV connected hand for Chris’ shaking hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t ca–” 

Before he can finish that thought, Chris is shaking his head again and pressing forward, taking Zach’s face in his big hands, and kissing him, wild and desperate. “Don’t ever fucking do that again, okay?” Chris whispers harshly against Zach’s mouth. His eyes are brighter than they have any right to be, and watery with unshed tears. He brushes his thumb across the divot between Zach’s bottom lip and chin before pressing another terrified kiss to Zach’s lips.

“I promise,” Zach swears when they part, voice rough with his own emotions from the day’s ordeal bubbling up to the surface.

“And add me to your fucking emergency contact information,” Chris orders. Zach lets out a little sniffling laugh and nods vehemently.

“I promise, I will.”


	13. Chris Pine/Chris Evans - A Touch - Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Chris have very strict rules with how they interact in public. Rules they can't seem to follow all that well.
> 
> (Written for the Signs of Affection Prompt Meme)

They’re not supposed to acknowledge one another in public. Not that that’s usually a problem. They’re hardly ever in the same vicinity at award shows or press junkets. They’ve never been in a movie together, so their public appearances are mostly separate. This D23 thing, though. It fucks with all of their carefully laid out rules.

Chris is so fucking exhausted. They both are. And Mackie isn’t making anything easy on them, basically crawling over to Chris as Chris watches helplessly.

_“That’s Chris Pine.”_ He says it and knows full well that Chris knows exactly who that is.

_“I hear he has wicked blue eyes.”_ The words leave his mouth before he can think the better of them.

“Wicked blue eyes, huh?” Chris asks later, cornering Chris in his hotel room. They’re alone. They can touch now. Still, Chris steps backwards, away from Chris’ body, until his back hits the solid wall.

“I didn’t know what I was even saying,” he says in his own defense.

Chris hums and nods. “I know, I could clearly tell.”

“You’re one to talk,” Chris points out, defensively. “You went right on by me and just couldn’t keep your hand to yourself. You had to go and feel up my chest, right in front of the rolling cameras?”

A bit of the predatory mask on Chris’ face slips and he looks almost embarrassed for the moment. “We were both messes today,” Chris tells him, no longer trying to get out of reach, but instead reaching out to pull Chris closer.

“We kind of were,” Chris acquiesces. They grin at one another, tightening their grip on one another’s clothes as they slot their bodies together.

When they kiss, it’s an apology and a promise. They both hate the public rules, but neither of them is ready to do away with them just yet. It doesn’t feel like the right time for either of them to come out. Until it is, they’ll just take extra care in reminding one another, no matter how apparently separate they are in the public’s eye, that they couldn’t be more together in private. Someday they’ll get tired of the charade. For now, they’ll just drink their fill of one another when they can and hold onto those memories when they can’t.


	14. Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto - Chris' Bruises During Trek 3 Filming - Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris got a black eye while filming Star Trek Beyond. Zach reacts.

When Zach shows up at Chris’ hotel room, Chris expects laughter. He expects not-so-good-natured ribbing. He expects an eye roll, even. Maybe some tsking. He’s completely unprepared for _this_ though.

“Jesus Christ, Pine.” Zach lets the words out in a rush, forced between his clenched teeth. Chris doesn’t get a chance to say anything in reply before Zach’s pushing them both back into the room, allowing the door to fall shut behind them, cutting them off from the rest of the world.

“What the fuck happened?” Zach’s tone is nothing Chris has ever heard from him before. The strangeness of it reverberates around the silent room and Chris is completely thrown off by the sound.

He feels his face heat and he ducks his chin to his chest. “ _I_ happened, Zach. You know my track record.”

“You seriously expect me to believe that you managed to give yourself a black eye?” Zach asks, arms crossed. “I know you’re generally a mess of a person, Chris, but this is farfetched, even for you.”

“It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve done it,” Chris grumbles, but Zach doesn’t seem to hear.

“Did you walk into Fatima’s fist or something?” Zach asks, dropping his arms and taking a step closer so he can give Chris’ face a better look. “We all know how fond you are of a casual beating, but throwing yourself at the fight coordinator isn’t the best idea.”

The sarcasm dripping from Zach’s words is comforting. This is more in the realm of what Chris was expecting when Zach found out about his injury. This is almost normal for them. Zach, of course, decides he has to go and ruin that semblance of normalcy by reaching out and gently brushing cool fingers across Chris’ hot cheek. Chris’ breath catches in his throat at the first touch. When Zach’s fingers become more confident in their pressure, Chris’ breath leaves his lungs altogether.

Zach has kept his eyes glued to that bruised patch of skin and away from Chris’ confused gaze since he reached out. When he turns his attentions away from that spot again, though, and their eyes lock, Chris is struck by the depth and multitude of emotions Zach allows him to see.

“You should really be more careful, Pine.” Zach doesn’t say anything more than that. He doesn’t seem able to say anything more. Chris swallows and nods in response.

“I can try,” he assures him.

“Good.” Zach says the word with a firm, little nod.

“Good.” Chris repeats it, for want of something to say.

The air feels electric around them, charged in ways it’s never been. It suddenly feels like they’ve both been keeping secrets and neither one of them can really keep them contained any longer. And all the while, Zach is still touching his stupid, marked cheek. Zach indulges himself a moment longer before he goes to remove his fingers from Chris’ face. Chris darts his tongue out, licks his lips, and leans into Zach’s touch before he can pull away completely.

“I,” Chris starts to say, but chickens out. He clenches his jaw tight, against the fumbling admission he almost just made, and he waits. He knows Zach won’t take much longer to voice his own thoughts. Zach blinks a few times, like his world is shifting and he’s desperately trying to catch up to it. A look of embarrassment blossoms across his features, though, and he smiles bashfully, face a pleasing pink.

“I don’t mean to mother you, you know,” he says, and Chris can’t take it any longer. Something inside him snaps.

“You’re not mothering,” he says on a gust of breath. He takes a step closer to Zach, so close that they’re sharing air. Zach looks both startled and pleased by this turn of events.

“You’re a good friend,” Chris rushes to continue. “The best friend, actually. More even.”

“More even,” Zach repeats. He doesn’t give Chris a moment to clarify what he means because Chris doesn’t need to clarify anything. It’s all reflected very clearly in the words they're both not saying and the looks they can’t stop giving one another. Besides, even if clarification was needed, the kiss Zach presses to Chris’ mouth, the one Chris whines into and returns with enthusiasm, would be all the clarification either of them needs.


	15. John Boyega/Oscar Isaac - Body Symmetry - Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John can't stop staring at Oscar. It's not his fault, really. The man is just so perfectly _balanced_ looking.

John’s not planning anything. He doesn’t have a plan when he follows Oscar from the hotel bar. He doesn’t have a plan when they stand close together in the elevator. He certainly doesn’t have a plan when he follows Oscar to his room, instead of going to his own. He just can’t stop looking at the guy.

Oscar catches him staring as he unlocks his door and he flashes John a lopsided grin.

“What’s up?” he asks. His voice, rough from tequila, is the best thing John’s heard in a long time.

John shakes his head.

“Something’s up,” Oscar says, still smiling. He doesn’t wait for John to reply in any way before he walks into his now open room, leaving the door to fall shut behind him. The action seems to say, <i>Follow or not, the choice is yours.</i> John slips inside just before the door clicks shut.

“You want another drink?” Oscar asks. He hasn’t turned to see if John’s followed, he just knows he has.

“No, thanks,” John says. His own voice sounds wrecked.

_That_ gets Oscar’s attention. Oscar turns to look at him. He searches John’s face before stepping close to him, crowding him against the closed hotel room door.

“What’s so interesting about my face, John?” he asks. “What’s got you so captivated?”

John swallows with considerable difficulty. There’s something disarming about the way Oscar is staring back at him. Like the man can see all of John’s secrets, even the ones he hasn’t revealed to himself.

“You’re just…” John trails off. He’s about to say too much. It’s an inevitable admission, given the circumstances, but he’s still hesitant to say it.

“Just?” Oscar asks. He shifts a little closer.

“You’re just pleasing to look at,” John says. And there it is. The words bring a rush of heat to his face, painting his skin with the same shade of embarrassment as colors his tone of voice.

Oscar’s grin is slow. _Sensual._ John’s never seen a grin directed his way look so sensual before.

“What exactly is so pleasing about my face?” Oscar asks, all cheek.

John flushes with more heat and blinks, dipping his chin to his chest and breaking their staring contest. He needs a moment to better compose his thoughts before he continues. “It’s not just your face,” he hisses on an exhale, eyes averted still.

Oscar doesn’t prod for more. He stands close, radiating warmth and some kind of confidence that causes hope to bloom, delicate, in John’s chest. It gives him the courage he needs to reestablish eye contact.

“It’s all of you,” John says, breath hitching at the darkness of pupil spreading to swallow the color in Oscar’s eyes. “You have this stunning quality… this _balance_ to you…”

It’s not symmetry. No. That word isn’t what he means at all. Whatever Oscar has going on is beyond symmetry. It’s something more. Something positively captivating. John feels helpless in acknowledging it.

Oscar’s grin morphs into a full-blown smile as John shifts from foot-to-foot under his scrutiny. There’s a wicked gleam to his eye, one that somehow manages to seep into his laugh. It steals John’s breath away.

“All of me?” Oscar asks when he finally speaks.

John tilts his head, confused, and Oscar honest-to-God waggles his eyebrows as clarification. 

“I mean, I…” John sputters, catching his meaning. “I wouldn’t really… I just meant to say…”

Oscar laughs, deeper this time. John’s never felt so flustered before.

“I don’t actually know about _all_ of you,” John finally forces the words past his embarrassment, glancing down Oscar’s body before he can stop himself.

Oscar’s smile softens then. He looks less lascivious, more fond. The switch is more disarming for John than the dirty, playfulness from moments ago had been. Oscar leans in close, mouth close enough to John’s ear for him to feel Oscar’s breath hot as he speaks.

“Would you like to find out?” he asks.

Not even the wave of dizziness that passes over John can keep him from nodding. He’s thankful that the door behind him is there to support him though. Especially when Oscar presses his warm smile to John’s neck, as he mouths the word ‘okay’ into John’s skin, making him shiver.


End file.
